A Cat Named Fate
by Innocent Flames
Summary: Fate has always been known to work in mysterious ways and first encounters are no exception. This may be continued if enough of you guys like it, but for now it'll be marked as complete. Rated T to be safe. Amuto. Fluff. RxR.


**Author's Note: Hey there! So my computer doesn't seem to like me so I'm writing from my phone. There might be a few mistakes. I didn't really look it over, just kinda skimmed for any major mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Innocent Flames does not own Shugo Chara! or anything else mentioned in this story. She only owns the plot.**

**Translations:**

**Matsuro ( ****末路****) - Fate**

**Yuki ( ****雪****) - Snow**

**Hime ( ****姫****) - Princess**

**Yukihime ( ****雪姫****) - Snow Princess**

* * *

Splish. Splash. Splish.

The sound of wet clothes sponging against pavement reverberated around the empty neighborhood. 'Could my day literally get any worse?' A soggy girl asked herself. Her black Convers were soaked through, leaving a temporary trail leading her from the river bank back to her apartment. As she walked, she could feel the fabric of her wet jeans rub uncomfortably against her legs, doing nothing to soothe her temperamental state. The red tank top she wore was moist against her stomach and chest and her black hoodie hung limply off her right shoulder, with one of the sleeves still pushed up to her elbow while the other covered her arm and most of her hand. Her dripping pink locks fell flat and plainly against her shoulders with a few strands stuck to her neck and cheeks. Her honey golden eyes were set in a scornful look and her small mouth formed a pout.

'Seriously, how does someone's day get worse than mine?' She kicked a pebble in her path and watched it veer off into the empty street.

Her morning hadn't been all that bad, sure she burned her breakfast and knocked the milk on the floor, but those were trivial compared to what had happened just a few minutes ago.

Because of her somewhat sour morning, she decided the only way to fix that would be to get out of the apartment. It had worked for a while too. She started off by taking a walk in the park, then heading over to the small market, and lastly taking the long scenic route home, which included a calm walk along the river bank.

The park was awfully nice, there were a handful of kids and married couples, a nice ice cream vendor, with a few young couples sprinkled here and there. The market was a little busy, but she got to look at an array of fine jewelry and clothes. The walk home had started out lovely, the sun had just gone down and the colors of the sunset danced along the small waves of the river.

Everything was peaceful, until a group of rowdy boys came from behind her and knocked her into the water. Literally. They knocked her into the river. One of them, a rather tan and fit-looking teen with tousled brown hair and striking green eyes, had the decency to help her out of the water and apologize while his friends laughed their asses off. At which point, she promptly shot them a menacing glare, that had them shaking in their boots, and trudged her way home. This time taking the short way through the neighborhood.

And now, the soppy pinkette has less than a couple blocks to go before she could hide within the safety of her apartment. She could see the tan buildings a few yards away up ahead when suddenly there was a sharp noise, something metal hitting the pavement.

Turning to her right she made out a small black figure shaking beneath a damp piece of cardboard in a dark alleyway. Instinctively, she took a step closer and stuck her head into the alleyway. The figure flinched and withdrew inside the cardboard. Taking more cautious steps, she placed her hand on the cardboard and slowly lifted it up. Underneath was a small black kitten. Slowly, and without thinking, she reached for the trembling feline.

Trying to lean away from her hand, but trembling too heavily to move, it mewled helplessly. Seeing its vulnerability and fear, her hand slowed and stopped just before its head.

"There, there" she cooed "It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you." Retracting her had a bit, she let her index finger slide out towards its nose. The kitten's heavy breathing slowed and it cautiously touched its little pink nose to her skin. Taking that as a positive sign, the pinkette used her middle and index fingers to gently stroke the kitten's soft temple. "That's a good kitty." She stroked her hand along its body and curled its tail around her finger. It purred and stepped closer to her. "What are you doing in a place like this? Huh?" The kitten gave a soft mew and pressed against her leg.

Taking the small creature in her hand, the pinkette stood and held it against her chest. "How about I take you home and give you something to eat?" She brushed her fingers against its soft belly as it pressed its head against her neck.

The pinkette hurried home with the small creature. Jogging up the stairs, she kept her attention on the kitten. Still stroking her fingers against its fur, she walked along the corridor until she reached the three numbers she'd memorized for the past 3 years. Taking her keys from her jacket pocket- it was a miracle they were still in there after she fell into the river- she hurriedly walked into her apartment. Striding past the living room and kitchen, she made her way to her room.

Placing the small, black fuzz ball on her pink bed, situating some pillows around it, she kissed its head and stroked behind its ear. "I'll be right back. I need to go take a shower and then I'll get you some food." The kitten gave a soft mew. She smiled and made her way to the bathroom connected to her bedroom.

During her shower she thought of what she could feed it. She didn't have any cat food. 'I know I have some canned tuna.' She tried to remember what you could feed a cat. 'I could give some pieces of a banana too.'

Once she deemed herself clean enough, she stepped out of the bathroom and walked into her closet, sneaking a peek at the kitten. It was still on the e bed, preoccupied with her bunny stuffed animal. She changed into some black yoga pants, a white tank top, and a grey jacket. Walking back into her room, she saw that the kitten was still attacking Yukihime.

Taking it back into her hand and near her chest she walked back down the hall and into the living room. She placed it back down on her black sofa and walked to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and found a small can of tuna. Using a fork, she scooped out the meat into a small bowl. She grabbed a banana from her fruit bowl and peeled of the skin. Using a knife, she cut the fruit into small pieces. Placing into a different bowl, she picked both of them and sit on the couch next to the kitten. It mewled cutely and climbed into her lap. The pinkette sat the bowls down next to her on the sofa and reached for the TV remote on the coffee table.

Clicking it on, she searched for something good to watch. There was nothing really interesting or eye grabbing. She settled on a station that was airing some anime about pirates. She sat back and placed the remote next to the bowls. The pinkette took some tuna and held it near the kitten's nose. It sniffed at the meat then ate it and licked at her fingers. She smiled and gave it a bit more. Then she picked one of the banana slices. Like the tuna, the kitten sniffed at the banana and then ate it as well. While feeding it, she got a good look at its eyes. They were a light blue, like the sky in the summer. By the time the show was over and the credits were rolling along with some catchy J-pop song, they had eaten the tuna and banana slices, she had eaten the rest when the kitten yawned and layer down in her lap and fell asleep.

She wondered of the kitten was a stray or if he belonged to someone. It was still young so she wouldn't be surprised if it was and just didn't have a collar. She could put fliers around the neighborhood. It couldn't be that far away from its home if it was this small.

Just as she was about to change the channel, her doorbell rang. She looked at the kitten who was still asleep. She gently picked it up into her hands and placed it on one of the blue sofa pillows. Quietly, she walked towards her door and opened it. The first thing she saw were black Convers, slowly looking up she saw long legs clad in dark skinny jeans, a black studded belt around a thin waist, and a white baseball t-shirt with black slaves that reached his elbows and a black collar. When she looked at his face, she could tell he was at least a foot taller than her. Looking at his features she noticed his midnight hair and eyes.

The pinkette continues to state at the beautiful boy until he cleared his throat and held out a hand to her. "Good evening." She took his hand and shook it gently, letting her hand rest in his until he let go. "I just moved in to the apartment next to you." The apartment next to her? When did the other tenant leave?

"Oh, well, welcome to the complex." She smiled at the man, who stared at her and smiled in return. When he didn't make a move to leave, she cleared her throat a bit, "Um, was that all you needed?"

He smiled at her again, "Actually, no." He stuffed one of his hands in his pocket and the other scratched the back of his neck. "Have you seen a kitten around here?"

"A kitten?" she repeated.

He nodded.

"What does it look like?"

"Rather small, black fur, pink nose, blue eyes." He explained, pointing at each feature on him.

"Blue like your eyes?" she smiled at him.

He laughed a bit. "No, much lighter, like sky blue."

She nodded and opened the door for him. "Follow me." She stepped away from the door and walked towards the living room, hearing the door shut and footsteps behind her. She sat on the couch and stroked the kitten's fur. "Is this the culprit?"

The kitten opened its eyes and swatted at her fingers. The man squat in front of the kitten and lightly flicked its nose. "Yeah." he sighed. "Where'd you find him?"

The pinkette giggled and scratched it- him behind the ear. "In an alleyway about a block from here, stuck under a cardboard box." She watched his face go from concerned to amused. "How'd he get out?"

"I was unpacking and left the door open to air out the apartment. Knowing him, he probably chased a butterfly or something. I thought I left him in my room."

She laughed a bit. "Well, lucky you I found him."

He looked up at her. "Yeah, lucky me. I feel like I should give you a reward or something."

"Hm. A reward huh?" He nodded. "How about I can come over and play with him once in a while?"

The man laughed. "Weaved his way into your heart, has he?"

"With a face like that?" She scratched the kitten's chin. "How could he not?"

The man stroked the kitten's back and chuckled. "Sure, that's fine. Though, I wouldn't mind playing with you too." he smirked up at her.

She giggled a bit, her cheeks red with a blush. "What's his name?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

Oh god, what did he name the poor thing. "Promise."

He scratched the back of his neck. "Matsuro."

She tried to keep it in, she really did. The pinkette shook as she laughed at the name. "Really? That is so cliché."

"Well, because of him, I got to meet you so it can't be that bad." He smiled up at her and she swore her heart stopped for a minute. "I should take him home before he starts to permanently live here." He took the kitten in his hand and stood up. The pinkette smiled and stood up as well. He followed as she led him back to her door.

"I wouldn't really mind."

"I would." the man said, standing in front of the door. Opening it up and stepping outside.

"Really? Why?" She used her foot to keep the door open.

"My cat gets to stay with my beautiful neighbor while I sit around next door alone? That doesn't sound fair." The pinkette blushed profusely at the beautiful comment.

After a few seconds of neither of them moving, the man spoke up. "Ikuto."

"Hm?"

He smiled at her. "My name. It's Ikuto. Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"I don't believe I asked for it." she smirked at him coyly.

"Well, if you're going to be BFF'S with him" he nodded towards the kitten, "we need to know each other's names." Still seeing she wasn't convinced, he added, "You know, for emergency situations." That got a giggle out of her.

Calming down her giggles, she looked at the man. "Hinamori."

"Hinamori..?" He drew out, waiting for her to finish."

She giggled again. "Amu. Hinamori Amu."

Taking her hand in his, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Hinamori Amu." he leaned down and kissed the back of her hand. "Until we meet again." He smirked up at her and walked back to his apartment.

Closing her door she looked at the hand Ikuto had kissed and smiled softly. "Well, you certainly do work in mysterious ways."

* * *

**Author's Note: Done! I actually might make a sequel to this. We'll see how it goes over with you guys. Sorry if there were any mistakes. If you liked it please review and tell me if you want another. Thanks!**


End file.
